User blog:AttackEyebrows12/Zygon vs Pod People: Epic Rap Battles of the Whoniverse 8
Ohai people and welcome back to another ERBOTW! I personally think this is my best battle yet in terms of lyrics. Today we have a battle of shapeshifters, with a Zygon facing off against the Pod People from the Invasion of the Body Snatchers! Thanks to Jella for making the cover, and TK for putting up with me and managing to make these title cards! <3 you guys Beat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaF_3P3AvOQ Battle Card Pod People.png Card Zygon.png Zygon (starts at 0:28) This wannabe undertaker can't step to this body-printing Terror Because I can't even touch you without leaving a real shocker. Lyrically and literally spit poison! You can't even catch a running human! Now don't scream, because I'll be the one doing the assimilation! You're as bogus as the Loch Ness Monster, while I'm as fearsome as the Skarasen. The most iconic shapeshifter, but it's an Inversion for your Invasion. So go back to that whore Ditto, while I continue to confound the Doctor. But even if we look the same, it's obvious who spits better! Pod People (0:50) You should stick to playing board games, 'cause your rhymes sucked More than there are suction cups on your body! Did you steal them from a Dalek? You may call yourself scary, but you can't even surprise those still in childhood Even when you're sterilized and an "adult", your Nutts still aren't Wood. I'm delivering fiery flows you'd be terrified of! The only thing you're making is peace! Words more hard-hitting than the Doctor's speech. We actually caused humans to cease! There's no one like you left. You've got nowhere to run. How can you be considered iconic when the only place you only invaded was Britain? Zygon (1:12) You're one to talk about sex organs when you can't reproduce! Just step to a warrior-engineer and you'll end up with more than a welt or a bruise! Got both Queens Elizabeth and Victoria! Who did you impersonate? We're real centurions, centenarians, while you can't even last a decade! And I'd rather be infected by you and be spared your raps Or face your rip-offs. At least I won't be taking naps! But it's no matter if it's '56, '78, '93 or '07, You just got your gelatinous jelly ass kicked in every single version! Pod People (1:34) The masses make copies of my film because they all look up to me. Even you must agree that I'm the most eerie and a bloodsucker like a flea Get hypnotized so easily, these rhymes are making your vision blury You're named aptly, actually, nothing more than a zygote, see? A red egghead? No problem, just drop him and let him fall to Earth and he'll crack Like the sad little wolf sack in sheep's skin he is, but this time there's no comeback Operation Double was a stinking failure! Even worse than the Savoy Hotel! You whisper like that only because you're too much of a pussy to yell. WHO WON? ''WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES... '(the logo turns into a Zygon, then turns back)' OF THE WHONIVERSE!'' Who won? Zygon Pod People Hint for the next battle Cool stuff Category:Blog posts